Scarlet Tears
by EmiCyanSayMii
Summary: -Based off of the Higurashi Satakos Death Scene- NOTE:Everything will be better explained later on. If this story gets enough reviews i shall work on the sequel and/or the whole story with the ENTIRE plot.WARNING:Characters may be OCC but oh well and you have to deal with my wild imagionation.Rated T for violence and gore.


"_It's dark…"…."Germany.."_

Italy slowly opened his eyes, his head still throbbing from the big hit he suddenly got. He didn't know what he did but whatever happened, Italy was now kidnapped, ready to be killed.

Taking a good look at where he was at the moment, it looked like a familiar torture room. Torture tools laid here and there, some still caked in dry blood. Chains hanged from the ceiling and blood stained the walls; the room lightly dimmed. Italy suddenly realized he was tightly strapped to a cross, his neck chained, and legs and hands strapped tightly to both sides. To his right, a gigantic closed door that lead to freedom. To his left, a caved cell with a person in it-

Wait…person in it?

Italy leaned his head forward to get a good look at the person inside. Apparently, the poor guy was knocked out cold. He had black hair, somewhat pale yet tan skin, and wore a dirtied white uniform similar to Japans. For some reason, this guy seemed familiar to Italy, but he couldn't figure out who this man looked like to him.

The man suddenly groaned, and slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be a dark lifeless brown. Italy gasped; this guy, his ally…

"JAPAN!" Italy yelled, instantly awakening the man from his dazed moment. Japan looked at Italy, shock appearing on his face." ITALY! Are you alright? What is happening?" he asked, reaching the cell door and begin to attempt to open. "I...I don't know! All I know is that I was knocked out and now I'm here!" Italy cried as he watched Japan struggle to open the cell door."Don't worry Italy whatever happens, we will make it out of here, _**ALIVE." **_Japan calmly said.

Italy heaved a sigh. He tried to believe Japans words, but how could he believe them, especially in a moment like this. He has given up all hope-no, he already did a _long_ time ago. The day Germany, his best friend, his ally, his lover, disappeared. No note, no warning, nothing left behind to know why he left everyone in regret and despair. Since then, Italy's never been the same, giving up easily in everything, not as happy as before, blaming _himself_ for Germany's disappearance. Italy would understand why Germany left him alone, he was _useless_. And everyone during meetings would be even worse. The fighting has suddenly quieted, leaving the nations in awkward silences. Without Germany, who was strangely an ally to all, the meetings would never be the same. Especially with Italy's cheeriness gone.

While Japan was busy working on opening the cell door, he was also lost in thought. _Who would kidnap them? Why? Were they both going to die tonight?_ So many negative thoughts filled his mind; he punched the door in anger. It took no affect on Italy, knowing he was lost in thought as well and not believing in the words that he had been told. He knew how Italy reacted to Germany's disappearance and trust him, it was not a pretty sight. Since then, nothings been the same. Japan wasn't taking this as hard as Italy was, don't get him wrong, he cared for his best friend, but Japan knew it was time to move on from the past. Italy was almost there.

The gigantic doors to freedom suddenly opened, both looked in shock, squinting or shielding their eyes from the brightness that freely entered the cold room. When their eyesight readjusted, they got a good look at their 'kidnapper'.

He had albino hair and red eyes, with pale skin. Italy and Japan froze and their eyes widened. "PRUSSIA!" Italy yelled with a hint of happiness in his voice.

But Prussia stood there, smirking deviously. Japan was confused, Prussia never acted so…eerie. Japan looked at his hand and gasped; he held a sharp knife. Italy was too oblivious to this and kept asking the man for help.

Suddenly, Prussia walked up to Italy and slapped him across the face. Hard. Both Italy and Japan were shocked and confused, what happened to the Prussia they knew? This was not the awesome Tectonic Order who was always arrogant, loud, and happy. "Shut up..." Prussia muttered. Italy whimpered and didn't ask what was wrong, for he was scared.

Before he knew it, Italy blurted out," What are you planning to do to me?!" Prussia just smiled at him murderously, seeing a huge amount of fear and tears in his eyes.

"….I am going to kill you…"


End file.
